WINDS OF CHANGE
by twofortwilight
Summary: Post BD. An incident spirals out of control and threatens to destroy Edward & Bella's relationship taking Jacob & Nessie with it.M for a couple of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is...our 2nd fanfic story. We had such a great time writing the first one, we had to keep going. Edward & Bella are going to have a rough ride on this one... If you want to read our other story-we'd love more feedback it's named "So, It's College". Also, we kinda know that Claire is "technically" too young to marry, but we took some poetic license. For all intense and purposes, she's an adult now.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

**WINDS OF CHANGE**

It's been 10 years since Breaking Dawn. The Cullen family all moved to a town just outside Seattle because Renesmee's growth would have been too obvious to the people of Forks. Jacob moved with them to be near her. Nessie is now all grown up and going to college. She and Jacob have moved their relationship to a new level. Now Jacob is ready for a permanent change but will it be the change Nessie was expecting or will it throw her world upside down and take her parents' relationship down with it? And most of all, will Bella and Edward's relationship survive?

Chapter 1

Nessie's POV

Spring is finally here. I can sense the changes in the weather as well as the life that surrounds our little cabin that resembles our house back in Forks. Flowers are blooming, trees and leaves are growing. It's exciting to be able to sense these changes. I know that Jacob smells them too. Especially while in his wolf form. It was a Wednesday afternoon. I was in my living room with a slow fire burning. Not because I was cold, but because soothed me. Mom and Dad were in spending time with Carlisle and Esme, my Grandfather and Grandmother at their house. Although those are their names, I only addressed them as the latter. Grandfather wants to plan a trip to the Amazon to visit Zafrina and the others. He felt we were long overdue for our promised visit. "There is still much to be learned about Nessie and others like her. We owe it to her to be sure we've left no stone unturned." He had said. So mom and dad agreed –apparently we are scheduled to go next week. I was really looking forward to it. I was concerned originally that they wouldn't approve of Jake coming along, but mom more than dad, seemed happy about it.

Suddenly a burst of air entered the room, I knew immediately from the scent he was there. I turned, dazed from staring into the burning embers, to see the face of the man I love looking back at me. I smiled wide and reached out for him to join me on the couch. "How's my girl doin' today?" And he leaned in with a soft warm kiss. "Hi sweetie, how are you?" Instead of letting him move away, I pulled him in for another long kiss. Jacob was so gentle for a man of almost 7 feet tall. His height was equaled with his sheer mass but every part of him was tender. Our relationship was the one thing I knew would never falter. He spent my early years caring for me watching out for me, like a big brother. As I grew and matured, our friendship turned to something much more. I'll never forget when that changed…

Flashback:_ It was a year ago. Late winter_.

We had spent the holidays with our family here at our house in Forks. Simultaneously, everyone in LaPush was getting ready to celebrate Quil and Claire's wedding. Jacob was scrambling to get himself organized. Being the best man was hard for him. Although it was the happiest of occasions, he knew there was a ton of responsibilities. As the Alpha of his pack, he was a great leader and had no doubts in his convictions. As a best man, things were less obvious and scattered. There was holding onto the rings (he was constantly making sure he didn't lose them), the toast (he was so nervous and had no idea what to say) and the Bachelor Party. "Ness, I'm lost, please help me? I have no idea what to say in this stupid speech." I patted his arm gently. We were sitting in his old living room. Billy was off somewhere with Grandpa. "Don't worry Jake, we'll work on something" "Yeah but it has to sound like me, not you, otherwise they'll all know." I smirked a bit at that "promise, it'll be totally "Jacob" nothing else." He seemed relieved for the moment. Then his phone rang. I guessed it was Embry by the way the conversation went. "Yeah, I'm working on it. Nessie's gonna help me. No don't worry I won't. Oh yeah, I forgot. Where do you think we should go? Temptations? Really?! Do you think Claire will be ok with that? Alright, alright, yeah, no problem. No sounds fine. Tomorrow night, yeah ok…see you then." And he hung up. What was that all about? I mean I could tell he was talking about the speech at first, but then _Temptations_? That was the strip club in Port Angeles. Why was he talking…oh! Ugh, that must be the Bachelor Party. I thought for a moment and could feel myself getting annoyed. Why did it bother me so much? It's just a bunch of topless girls dancing. Quil would never do anything to hurt Claire, nor Embry to Kim. But _why _was it still bugging me?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 2

"That was Embry. He wanted to check in and confirm the plans for tomorrow night…the bachelor party." I guessed right. "What's up? Why do you look annoyed?" he hesitated "I'm not sure. He wants to go to that topless bar in Port Angeles, and I just don't think that is Quil's thing." _Quil's thing_, what about _his _"thing", he wants to go to a place like that? "well, if you think he won't enjoy it, why are you going?" he got up and went to the fridge for a beer. He never really drank during the day unless there was a game on, so I thought it was strange. Was he nervous? "Embry and the others really want to go." "Well, how do you feel, do you wanna go too or did you have something else in mind?" he turned away from me and faced the sink "no, not really. I'm ok with it, just a bunch of topless girls dancing around. Nothin' I haven't seen before." I suddenly got annoyed "I had no idea you liked that type of stuff Jake, I'm a little surprised at you." He turned to face me, I think he was insulted "whaddya mean? Surprised? Why does that bother you?" Then I felt strange, why am I annoyed with him? He's a grown man capable of making his own decisions. How does him going to a topless bar affect me in any way? "Uh, no, no. Of course not, why would it?" I said nervously. I started to get up.

"I had better get back to the house. Mom and Dad will be waiting for me. We're supposed to hunt tonight." I started to walk out. He suddenly pulled at my arm lightly "Wait a sec, why do you sound irritated? Are you mad about something?" I turned but didn't look right at him "What are you talking about Jake? I'm fine. Don't be silly." Did he hear the hesitation in my voice? "Ness, if you are mad at me, don't you think I should know why?" I'm not mad at you Jake, stop buggin' me. I gotta go." And I walked out the door. And could swear I heard him mutter "What the…" I walked all the way home, only running when I felt the surge of anger come back. What was _wrong_ with me?!

I was sitting in the kitchen writing some things down for Jake's speech when my mom walked in. "Hi honey, what are you up to?" I looked up. "Hi mom, nothin' just helping Jake with his best man speech." She smiled. It was odd. Whenever I spoke about Jacob my mother seemed happy, almost pleased with herself. "Oh that's nice of you. I'm sure, he appreciates it." I coughed out "yeah, sure." "Nessie, is something wrong?" I knew she would catch that… "No, nothing." She pressed further. "Nessie, come'on I know you better than that, something is bothering you." She had me. But the problem was I didn't know how to put it into words. I didn't know what was wrong. I just know I couldn't help feeling annoyed with Jacob. "Mom I don't know what's wrong, all I know is I'm pissed at Jake but I don't know why." My mom let out a short giggle and put her hand on my shoulder like she already caught on to some secret. "Did something happen earlier? Your mood was different after you got home from his house." I nodded but still was confused. "Maybe showing me would help?" Then she hesitated "Unless it's too personal?" I turned to her surprised "Too personal?! No, not at all Mom. Geez." Then I touched her and replayed the afternoon at Jake's. When I was done she opened her eyes and sat next to me at the table. She let out a sigh, then a short laugh. I looked at her confused. What did I miss?

"I didn't expect this to happen so soon." Was all she said-what was wrong with her?! What was she _not_ telling me? I looked at her annoyed. "What? What's up mom? Tell me!" She looked at me for a minute. Then spoke "Renesmee, darling. It appears that you have had your first bout of Jealousy." I was stunned. What was she _talking_ about?! Jealousy. About Jake? That was just stupid. He was my best friend. We spent all our time together, why would I be jealous. Who would I be jealous of? "Mom, what are you talking about…are you insane?" She then laughed hard and smiled. "No my dear, I'm not _insane_. But I am observant and a little more experienced in this field than you are. Based on what you showed me, it sounds like you are jealous that Jacob is going to this club tomorrow night and will be watching topless dancers." Now I knew she was mad. Why should I care? "Mom, please--he's seen topless, even naked women tons of times… I mean Leah was naked all the time when she would get caught phasing, and it never bothered me, or Jake for that matter." Then it clicked. It never bothered Jake or Embry or Quil or any of the other wolves in the pack. Except for Seth…_her brother_. But why _had_ it never bothered Jake? My eyes got wide and my mom smiled again, but this time she knew I got it. "But…I don't understand." was all the words I could form. "Honey, I think maybe your feelings for Jake are changing. You spend an extraordinary amount of time with him. You two are so close. Bonded in a way. This was bound to happen." I looked at her stunned, speechless. "Nessie, you and Jacob were connected from the day you were born. He watched over you when your father and I could not. He was destined to for that role. To be with you. Always. He's always known that I'm sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 3

_Destined _to be with me? I was confused. I had always known that Jake and I would be together but as friends--family. We never really had many days apart actually. It was like the sun pulling me into orbit whenever we were together. We _had _to be near each other. But I never thought of him in that way. _Or maybe I didn't realize it_. I started to look back and remember things that happened these last few months. I brushed them off as nothing when they occurred. Like the time we went swimming at the lake. After a long dunking fight, he grabbed me, paused for a long moment and just stared into my eyes. I felt like I was in a trance, like he was "dazzling" me--as mom always said about dad. And the time we were watching Pride & Prejudice, because I begged, and of course, he fell asleep. I couldn't stop watching him. He looked so peaceful. Even beautiful I thought. And finally, when I went to Europe with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose to the fashion shows. I remembered how he looked at me longingly, almost sad, when I left him at the airport. The phone calls while I was away. And the long, intense hug he gave me when I got home. Not letting me go for a long time. Not that I minded. It just felt _different_.

I knew it. In that moment. The memory of that hug--the reunion. How I had missed him during that trip. How I myself felt the longing to be back in his space, his arms. To see his warm smile envelop me. I was falling _in love_ with Jacob. I think my dad noticed too, now that I think about it. He's been a little over protective since then. Always commenting on the time I spend alone with Jacob. And now I realized that Jacob had become apprehensive when we are around dad. He even stopped hugging me whenever my parents were around. I was in shock from this revelation but strangely felt at peace at the same time. Outside I sensed him. I heard his steps nearing the door. I smelled his scent. And then there was a knock…

_Same Flashback_-Jacob's POV

"Ness, I'm lost, please help me? I have no idea what to say in this stupid speech." She touched my arm. I always forgot how warm her skin was. Almost like mine. We were sitting in my living room talking about my best man speech for Quil's wedding. Why did he do this to me? "Don't worry Jake, we'll work on something" I knew when she said that, she really meant _her_ not us. "Yeah but it has to sound like me, not you, otherwise they'll all know." She smirked at me "promise, it'll be totally "Jacob" nothing else."

Then the phone rang. It was Embry calling about the bachelor party. I didn't want to go to this stupid thing. I knew that Embry was all into giving Quil a "typical" bachelor party. But to be honest, I had no interest. Why couldn't we go to a Sonics game and stay in Seattle overnight or something? But it was for Quil, and I had to go along with what the group wanted. When I told Nessie about the bachelor party plansshe looked annoyed and questioned my motives for going along with it. I was suddenly feeling uncomfortable so I got up and went to the fridge for a beer. Was I nervous---nah, just tense. "Embry and the others really want to go." I answered quickly. "Well, how do you feel, do you wanna go too or did you have something else in mind?" I turned and faced the sink not sure if my face was readable "no, not really. I'm ok with it, just a bunch of topless girls dancing around. Nothin' I haven't seen before." Then she retorted with a snide tone in her voice. "I had no idea you liked that type of stuff Jake, I'm a little surprised." I faced her "whaddya mean surprised? Why does that bother you?" She looked at me, like she was trying to hide something. She looked almost embarrassed, nervous. "Uh, no, no. Of course not, why would it?" she got up and said that she was going hunting with Bella and Edward. I walked a step and reached out to her. I wanted to know why she was irritated or if she was mad at me (but why would she be mad)? She shrugged off my questions and told me she wasn't mad, but I just couldn't shake the feeling, she never really spoke to me that way before. "What the _hell _was that about?!" was all I managed to say out loud but under my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

**We know we've been focusing on Jacob & Nessie but this part is important to the rest of the story. Edward & Bella will show up and be front and center soon.**

Chapter 4

**Jacob's POV**

This is so frustrating. She's just like her mother! I remember how Bella could get my dander up with the least amount of effort. Although Nessie is harder to read because she has that calm, calculated side to her--no doubt from her father. I shouldn't say things about Edward. The feud that tore through us years ago is long over. He's a good man. A great friend actually. Our bond over the years had grown immensely. As his relationship with Bella solidified so did my connection to Renesmee. And both he and Bella were happy to support it (after a few months of difficulty). It was harder for Edward. I knew he would search my mind on occasion, to see the type of thoughts I was having about his little girl. But they knew just as well as I did that we were as connected as two people could be without actual strings binding them. Their love was also that way. Bella had tried explaining to me over and over. I couldn't see it at the time. She was all I wanted. But then Nessie came into our lives. My life. And I was changed forever. I knew we would always be in each other's lives. But why her sudden attitude? She seemed almost pissed at when I told her I was going this thing tomorrow night.

I sat on the couch in a huff and dust flew into the air. Guess I had better keep my promise to Billy and clean this place up. I started straightening things up. I did the dishes (as best I could, I really hated cleaning), dusted, vacuumed. All the while, going over and over in my head what happened earlier. Searching for some clue to why Nessie seemed so out of sorts…when did she change her tone…after I told her I was going to that club. Wait! Was that it? Was she mad at me for going out with the guys? She wasn't like that. She never gave me a hard time when it came to them. Then it hit me. Maybe it wasn't them at all. Maybe it was _where_ I was going, not _who_ I was going with?

Nah, couldn't be…she didn't have that in her. She was always so self assured. She had no reason to think like that. I was always honest with her, especially when it came to us. But was that it? Was it about us? I hesitated to think….That was it entirely. My feelings toward her had changed these past few months. I wasn't sure until she went to Europe. I had missed her so much. I felt so empty away from her. But more than our usual reunions, I couldn't let her go once I saw her. I had to keep feeling her near me able to look into her eyes-same as her mother's-they had the same effect on me. Had she noticed? Maybe she did and didn't know how to deal with it? I had always known we were meant to be together. But she didn't fully understand the powers of imprinting, only that we would always be in each other's lives. How do you explain it any other way when talking to a child? Back then it was the easiest answer. I knew I had to talk to her again and explain. At that moment I knew I had to keep my vow that I would never go through that ever again. When Bella walked away... I thought about that for a minute. How I had felt about Bella once. After knowing Nessie, nothing could compare. I loved Bella, I still do. But now we are in a space exactly where we belonged. As best friends, part of the same family. Nessie was my life. My future.

I left the house in a hurry and phased instantly. I was so comfortable with that part of myself that it seemed as simple as breathing. I ran quickly toward the cottage where I was sure Renesmee would be. I stopped short of the path and phased back to my human form and put my clothes back on. I took a deep breath, walked up to the door and knocked.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 5

Nessie's POV

I looked at my mom. I knew she sensed him too. "Do you want me to get it?" I hesitated. "No, thanks mom. This one is all me." She nodded and accompanied me to the door. She gave me a small kiss on the cheek and whispered "don't worry it will all be ok." As I opened the door she politely greeted Jacob with a kiss on the cheek "Hi Jake, nice to see you. Come up to the house later and we'll all go hunting." She turned to me and winked and walked away. Jake looked at me with a solemn look on his face. "Hi Jake. Come on in." as I turned and stepped into the living room, I felt him follow me closely. "Ness, I came because I had to talk to you…the way you left earlier…I need to say something." I gave him a worried smile, expectant of the heavy discussion ahead. "I need to speak with you to. Let's sit."

He moved slowly to sit next to me on the couch. I had my head down looking at my hands fidgeting in my lap. "You first." He said. I looked up into his warm dark brown eyes and nodded. Thoughts whirled in my head. I took a deep breath. I had to say it or it we would never get passed it. "Jacob. You are one of the most important people in my life. The only way to get through this is to say it outright so we can work it out." I paused. Breathed again. He looked at me with a different look on his face now. Almost with dread. "I was wrong to speak to you that way today. It was rude." I could see was going to attempt to stop me. I raised my hand up to halt his words and I continued. "Yes, it was. But I realized it wasn't out of anger as I had thought. It was out of…frustration. I wasn't sure why then, but when you mentioned the club you would be going to with the guys---I felt so…so…betrayed." There I said it. He looked so confused, he began to open his mouth. "Wait, let me finish. I knew that was irrational. That was exactly the reason I left. Now that I've had some time to think about it and the only conclusion I could come up with was…my feelings for you have changed." He abruptly stood up in protest.

"Ness, what do you mean your feelings have changed? I don't understand. If it's something I've done…Shit! Wait! Can I just say what I came to say please? I'm sorry to interrupt you but I need to get this out or I'll explode." I was taken back by his statement. Suddenly, I felt nervous again. But the excitement of the feelings I had discovered were quickly being squashed into a knot in my stomach. He sat back down and took my hands in his.

"Renesmee. My best friend..."- oh no, my best friend? This is can't be good-I thought. "It took me a while to get here, but I knew it would come. We've been linked since the day you were born." He paused and kissed my hand. "You must know that I love you, right?" Sure he loved me, just like a friend right? I just nodded and he continued nervously. "But I am also completely and totally _in_ love with you. I had to tell you because I _feel_ it is our destiny and we couldn't go on without you knowing my true feelings." I blinked a couple of times and began to tear up. Jacob looked at me with regret in his eyes.

"Oh Jacob." was all I said. Then, I began to giggle. I was overjoyed. He must have thought I was crazy. He sat back and looked at me with surprise. I stopped and composed myself. "Oh, Jake, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at the circumstances. All along I've been worrying because my feelings for you _had_ changed, and that our relationship would be over because of it." I reached out and touched his check with my hand. "But now, having heard what you said, I can tell you with total certainty. I feel exactly the same way. I am in love with you too."

His eyes immediately registered what I had said. In that next moment he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. Then pulled me in tightly. I had never felt this way before. His kiss was so powerful. So warm. I melted into his arms. When he pulled away all I could say breathlessly was "wow." He smiled wide and looked into my eyes "yeah, wow is right."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 6

_Back to Present Day_

Nessie's POV

Ever since Jacob and I had that first kiss, it completely transformed our relationship. Being with Jake was as easy as breathing. I loved the way he smelled after a run through the woods. His scent now made my head spin. I grabbed him for one more long kiss.

"Hey, you made me forget why I came in here." I laughed and gave him a wry smile.

"I'm sorry. What's up?" he sat back and relaxed.

"Well, I wanted to see if you spoke to Bella. I mean your mom? Is the trip set? Do we have an itinerary yet?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. Dad's going back later to finalize the details. I think we leave a week from this Friday. Grandfather is going to send word to Zafrina today." Jake had a look of concern on his face. "Hey, what's up? Something on your mind?"

"Eh, it's nothin'just trying to figure out the logistics for when I'm gone." I nodded and let it go but I still couldn't help but thing he was keeping something from me.

Everything had been perfect for us this year. Mom and Dad had built a small apartment above our garage for Jacob. Not only could Jake work on the cars whenever he felt like it, but it also was a nice space for us to get privacy. _As much privacy as you can get when your dad can read minds_. I remember overhearing my parents one time after my dad almost caught Jake and I in an uncompromising position. I kinda turned the tables on him--much to my dismay…

_Mom: "Edward you can't know everything that goes on between them. She's a grown up now, she has her own life. You can't invade their privacy like that." _

_Dad: "Yeah, I know, but it's so frustrating. I hate to think that maybe she's doing something she shouldn't." _

_Mom: "but that is part of her being a grown up. If she makes a mistake, daddy can't always be there to help her. She has to learn on her own." _

_Dad: "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black Mrs. Cullen? Don't you constantly bug her for information?" _

_Mom: "Well, yes, I see what you mean but there is one difference." I'm bugging her from the outside to tell me things, you're bugging her from the inside." _

The next minute, I was subjected to watching them running around the table chasing each other and giggling like children. I couldn't take any more and so I opened the door. Yucck! They were kissing.

"_Ahem. Mom, Dad!" They both turned and bowed their heads with embarrassment. _

_Mom said "Sorry, thought you would take longer to get back." _

"_Eww. Thanks for that. Remind me not to touch you for a little while so the thoughts will pass." Dad laughed "Hey, a little respect here huh?" _

Over the last couple of weeks, I noticed that Jacob was preoccupied and distracted, and then again today. I needed someone to talk to about this, but as understanding as my parents were about everything, they were still my parents. I thought maybe Aunt Rosalie would be the best person to confide in. I was so glad to find her with Grandmother in the main house, apparently Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were hunting. So after a few minutes of casual chat, I asked Aunt Rose if could borrow a pair of boots. She was a little surprised, after all Alice always made sure we had more than enough of everything in our wardrobe, but I think she sensed I wanted to speak with her about something privately.

"Ok, so what's up Ness?"

"Aunt Rose, I don't know where to start, but I do know I need you to keep this conversation from my dad, actually from everyone. Promise?" She promised and I got to the point so I wouldn't lose my nerve.

"The thing is, in the last couple of weeks, Jacob has been acting strange when he's around me-he seems distracted. He told me that he has been speaking with Sam and the pack, and they are getting nervous because he is so far away. Billy is getting older, he doesn't get to see him that much and he feels guilty, especially since Rebecca and Paul have taken on most of that responsibility. He is thinking about moving back to LaPush. I know this is a hard decision for him to make, and I don't want to make it more difficult for him, but this means that we won't be spending as much time together anymore. I know that sounds very selfish, since he never begrudged me when we did things for my family. Honestly, I was actually hoping that after I graduated this year, we'd move in together...maybe even get married." She interrupted

"Um have you forgotten about your dad? If he had all those rules for him and your mom, just imagine what he would think of you moving in with Jacob before you're married." I gave her a look, but I knew she was right. I continued.

"Either way, I am kind of disappointed and I know I am going to miss him terribly, even thought he promises that we'll see each other on weekends. I could deal with that part I guess, but I can't help but think that there is more to it, than what he is telling me." She looked a little concerned.

"Why would you say that?"

"Rose, you know about my relationship with Jacob, how close we are, and how I feel about him. Even though we haven't taken our relationship to that final point, we are at ease with our passion for each other. When he kisses me, I get dizzy from the heat between us. He is so beautiful to me. I feel I could never look at him enough, his skin is so smooth..." She interrupted me abruptly

"Nessie, you are so young".

"Rose, I am practically 18, aren't you 18? I thought of all people, you would understand, but I guess maybe I was wrong to come to you…" I started to leave, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back to sit down.

"Nessie, I have been 18 way longer than you have, and in some ways I can't help but still see you as a child, I'm sorry. Please go ahead, but skip some of the details, ok?" She made a face. _I guess I was revealing a little too much_. I laughed a little. Understanding what she meant. Although I wanted to go on, I let my mind wander in details.

Remembering what had happened only a few weeks ago... _him leaning over me, taking off his shirt. It was so natural for us. His brown skin was so smooth as it fit over his muscles like satin. The warmth between us usually put me into a haze and I could tell he felt the same way. His eyes were closed when I glanced at him. His face glowing with delicate beads of sweat on his forehead. I kissed him feverishly and then he moved over my body with his hands. I was in another world for a short time. Then suddenly he kissed me again and moved me on top of him with our bodies aligned. I gently pulled away and moved over his torso with kisses all while he had his hands tangled in my hair. He seemed to float away from me only to come back and take me with him. He moved over on the bed pulled me close and looked at me. "I love you Nessie." I beamed back at him "I love you too Jake"…_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 7

Nessie's POV

"Nessieeee, Nesssieee, are you there?" Aunt Rose jostled me and pulled me out of my trance. I think I was blushing but I started talking again. Hoping she didn't notice the gulp I made. "Um, sorry, so as I was saying, our relationship has changed a lot in the last year, we are very comfortable around each other, but like I said, in the last couple of weeks, he seems distant-distracted. Especially when dad is around. I even went as far to ask dad to see if something was bothering him. Apparently mom has been covering Jake with her shield. Dad couldn't get a read. Don't you think that is odd? Why would she need to do that?"

"Well, have you talked to Jacob about this? Have you told him your concerns? After all you are very close and you should be able to talk freely about all of this with him? Why drive yourself crazy? Tell you what, your dad is supposed to be back later to talk to Carlisle about the details for the trip. So that will surely give you some private time…why don't you talk to Jacob then?"

Aunt Rosalie is right, if I don't talk to Jacob about this it'll keep bugging me and I'll never get the answers I need. Not to mention we were leaving next week so I had to do it before we left or I would spend the whole time driving myself crazy with worry. There should be no reason why he _wouldn't_ tell me. After all, we have never had any secrets between us. Hopefully he'll be back soon. I knew he went to spend the day in LaPush so he could be here tonight to spend some time with me. All of the sudden, I caught his scent from the window. I thanked her and kissed her goodbye. I decided to go meet him in the woods before he reached the house. This way we could have this conversation more privately.

Jacob's POV

This was the first time I ever lied to Nessie, but I had to. I told her that I had to go to LaPush, but in reality I just needed some time. I don't remember the last time I felt this nervous about anything. I have to talk to Bella and I can't help but feel badly for excluding Edward. I'll just have to hope that Bella tells him when the timing is right. _And I'm not in this county. _

Bella's POV

Edward walked in the door and I still couldn't help but feel a jolt when he was near, but I can sense he was a little annoyed about what happened last night before Jake left. I hadn't felt right when Jake had asked me to shield his thoughts around Edward. Although I understood how intrusive that could be sometimes, so I agreed without asking for a detailed explanation. After all, I have known Jacob for so long, that I didn't think he was up to anything in truly deceptive. I'm sure he just needed some privacy and assumed it had to do something with the would tell us if we needed to know. Edward walked in the door, interrupting my thoughts.

"Are Jacob and Nessie here?"

"No, I think Jacob will be back later tonight, and Renesmee is at the main house. Why?"

"Ughh, I truly hate it when they block me and I have no idea what they are up to." I sighed at his remark.

"Edward, you know you can't go rifling through their thoughts like that. You always scold Renesmee for doing the same thing when she touches people." He looked at me still irritated.

"Yes, but I know Jacob is trying to keep something from me on purpose, isn't that why you were shielding him last night?" I guess I knew he would figure out it was me but I covered by scolding him.

"Now, Edward you can't know everything in his head. I am sure it has something to do with the pack. But whatever it is, he is entitled to his privacy." He nodded.

"Yeah, I know, but it's so frustrating. I hate to think that maybe he is doing something he shouldn't…you know, with Nessie." I laughed a little.

"Edward, that is part of her being an adult, don't you remember how we were?"

"It is exactly because I remember how _we_ were that I worry. She is very much like you, she wants what she wants and fights until she gets it. If you recall, I was always the one asking you to _behave_, but Jacob, well… I don't think he shares my perspective on that." I walked toward him.

"Good thing we are a responsible, married couple now…" Edward caught my thought and moved in locking me in a hug. Then he planted a firm kiss on me. I never could get enough of him. I immediately melted and responded to his kiss, but the phone rang at that moment. Damn. It was Carlisle. He was waiting for Edward at the house to go over the details of the trip. "We leave a week from Friday and there is still so much to finalize." He said. "It's ok. Go on Edward, I think I'll catch up to Alice and the others, they left a little while ago to go hunting. I'll _see_ you tonight…" I gave him a long hard kiss and then walked out.

As I walked down the path in a daze, I immediately smelled Jacob. I turned to see him following me. "Hi Jacob, did you just get back? Nessie is at the main house, but she'll back soon. She'll be so happy to see you." Jacob seemed very nervous for some reason. He swished his foot back and forth. "What's up Jake-something bothering you? He moved closer but seemed hesitant. "I have a couple of things I'd like to talk to you about Bells. And to be honest I am glad to find you alone. I didn't want Edward around to hear it." That took me by surprise. _I thought Jacob's aversion to Edward had long passed_. Whatever Jake wanted to talk about had to be serious for him to ask me to shield him last night, and now by excluding Edward from this conversation. But what in the world could it be?


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 8

Nessie's POV

I was so anxious to talk to Jake. I kept pacing back and forth. I heard voices on the other side of the property. It sounded like Mom so I walked in that direction. The voices got clearer. Was she talking to _Jake_? I crept up quietly behind a group of boulders and listened. What could they be talking about? I noticed that Jake was on the ground holding up an open black velvet box. I could hear what they were saying perfectly…

"_Oh Jacob, it's beautiful." _

"_Of course, it is nothing compared to yours, but…" _

"_Jacob that's not what's important. What's important is how you feel." _

_I've been thinking about this for a long time. This is no longer a friendship, it has become so much more than that. And as much as I would hate to separate your family, I know now what I need to do. And since there is no longer a worry with the pack, your kind is now welcome in LaPush. So now by our laws, we can get married."_

What! This had to be a mistake! My mind was playing tricks on me. It _had_ to be. This couldn't be happening!

"_Jake, I don't know how long I can keep this from Edward. There will be lots of yelling. If there was ever a need for a truce, now is the time." _

"_Please Bells this has to be between you and me for now. At least until we return from our trip. We need to be sure the timing is just right to tell him."_

I don't believe this-Jake and _my mother_?! What am I gonna do? How can Jacob betray me like this? How can my mother do this to me, _to my dad_?! I have to get back to the house. I flew like the wind up the main house. I bolted through the door only to find the main floor empty. No one was here except dad and Grandfather, I quickly sensed it.

I heard my father yell from upstairs with concern in his voice "Renesmee, I'm upstairs. What's wrong?!" He met me at the top of the stairs instantly. I was in tears but couldn't speak. "Nessie, sweetheart, what happened?" I dropped to my knees. He quickly followed and took hold of me by the shoulders. "Wha…What is this? What's happening? I don't understand." I took a breath but faced the floor. I replied in a whisper. "He…lied to me." I glanced over at him. He looked as shocked as I felt. I replayed the scene in my mind so he could see it. I wanted him to tell me my vision was wrong. That I had misunderstood somehow. But it seemed so clear to me what was going on and apparently he thought so too. I suddenly felt guilty. As I was recalling the events for him, I realized I was also hurting him in the process. He sat there for a long while silent. He looked dazed.

Could Jake have been lying to me all this time?! I looked at my father once more. I suddenly felt a heat of anger. I exploded. "God Damn Him! How could he betray me like this?" My dad was still on the floor. He looked broken. Unable to move. He mumbled to himself "Married. The timing is right." Grandfather spoke in a soothing tone I know he was hesitant to even open his mouth "Nessie, my love, Edward. What's happened?" I suddenly knew what I had to do. I had to get out of here before I started to break things. "I have to go. I have to leave right now. I can't be around them right now!" I was almost hysterical. My dad must have noticed because he jumped up and held me by my arms. "Nessie, listen to me. You mustn't be hasty. There has to be…" and I snapped. "No! I'm done. I need to go!" "Alright, alright calm down. You shouldn't be alone right now. I'm coming with you. We can sort this out." And then he whispered to himself with no faith in his tone "I'm sure we can sort this out."

I nodded and breathed a heavy sigh. Tears started down my face again. "Thanks dad. I have to run back to the cottage to get some things. I'll meet you at the end of the driveway." He turned to Grandfather, who was still standing there in shock. Not understanding what had just occurred and what he just witnessed.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

"Jake. Come over here…sit. Tell me what's up." I sat on a large downed tree trunk, and he sat next to me on the ground. "I wanted to discuss something with you. It's about me and Nessie. Something I've been thinking a long time about. I have to go back to LaPush. The pack needs me, my dad needs me. I have been with your family for the last 10 years. Now I need to be with mine and Nessie is a part of that. I love Nessie and want to be with her always." He hesitated and reached into his pocket. "I might as well, just show you."

Then he pulled out a box and opened it. Inside the velvet cushion was a ring. A beautiful square shaped stone with rounded edges set in an antique setting. I was stunned. I think my mouth was gaping open until he spoke.

"Bella, this is why I asked you to use your shield lately when we were around Edward. I needed think about how to do this. I didn't want anything to confuse my decision.." If could cry I would have, I was overtaken by so many different emotions all at once. "Oh Jacob, it's beautiful." I looked at the one that I was wearing, the one that had belong to Edward's mom, picturing my daughter with one of her own.

"Of course, it is nothing compared to yours, but…" I stopped him mid-sentence

"Jacob that's not what's important. What's important is how you feel."

"I've been thinking about this for a long time. This is no longer a friendship, it has become so much more than that. And as much as I would hate to separate your family, I know now what I need to do. And since there is no longer a worry with the pack, your kind is now welcome in LaPush. So now by our laws, we can get married."

"Jake, I don't know how long I can keep this from Edward. There will be lots of yelling. If there was ever a need for a truce, now is the time." And I laughed.

"Please Bells, this has to be between you and me for now. At least until we return from our trip. We need to be sure the timing is just right to tell him." Then we both heard rustling and smelled a familiar scent. _Nessie._ I turned in that direction…and saw a flash of color and then it was gone. Had she overheard?

"Oh no!" I looked at Jake. "We should go back to the house."

"Damn it!" he stood up. "I wonder how much she heard? I really wanted make it perfect and set up the right moment to ask her." He paused and put his head down and laughed under his breath. "You know, it's funny. A long time ago I thought it would be you I was giving this to. But now with Renesmee, all that seems like ancient history. You and I are exactly where we should be." I hugged him tightly.

"I know. Isn't it wonderful? I couldn't be happier for you. I know Nessie loves you as much as you love her."

"I don't want you to think I don't respect and want Edward's consent. I know I should speak to him too, before I propose, but I wanted to tell you first. This is a big step for all of us. And given our history, I thought it would the right thing to do. You're still my best friend. Hey, maybe the whole family can move back to Forks now or somewhere nearby. Enough time has passed don't you think?"

"I understand Jake, but let's take this one step at a time ok? We'd better go and see how much she heard."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

I waited for Renesmee in the driveway for a couple of minutes while she packed at vampire speed, but those couple of minutes were enough for my mind to wander. I'd never been to this place before, even after I left Bella. I never felt this degree of despair. At least then, I knew she loved me, but now, it was just… beyond my comprehension.

This can't be happening. The rational part of me told me there had to be a sensible explanation, but then again, what Nessie saw was so obvious, it was as if Jacob and Bella were right in front of me. But Bella had chosen ME. She chose eternity with ME. It was ME she said she couldn't live without-not Jacob. I couldn't have been wrong about that. It doesn't make sense. Maybe it's all been too much for her and she hadn't had enough time to be human. I mean she got pregnant right away, and there was no way we could delay her transformation. She became such an extraordinary vampire, I was sure she was meant for this life. I thought about this. I am a vampire-I feel no pain-I don't need to breathe-my heart no longer beats, but somehow, all these emotions seemed overwhelm me- to shutter me at the core. I could cease to exist right now and it would not hurt as much. How could she do this to me? To our _daughter_? I no longer cared for my own existence but I had to be there for Nessie. She is my daughter and she needs me. While I stood there contemplating these things, Nessie was coming down the drive. I noticed the look on her face. If I thought I was in pain, my daughter was just about to fall to pieces in front of me and I couldn't let that happen. I have to be brave for her. This is no longer about just me, it is about her. How can they do this to her?!

We had been driving for a while and we still didn't know where we were headed. "Nessie, honey, where do you want to go? Should we just get a hotel? Maybe we would see things in a different light after we take a rest?" "No dad, please, please just take me as far away as you can from here, from this place, from him, from mom." At that moment, the only place that came to mind was the Amazon. I mean we were supposed to be going anyway right? It was the right decision. I was sure of it. So I drove to the airport and we took the first flight out of Seattle.

When we landed in Brazil, my cell phone rang and reluctantly, I picked it up. I knew it was Bella but I wanted to hear her voice regardless of recent events. "Edward? Where are you? What's happened? Are you ok? Is Renesmee with you?" I had promised Nessie that I wouldn't reveal where we were. She and I both knew that they would follow us and she wasn't ready for that confrontation. All I wanted to know was if it was true. So I took a deep breath- not that I needed it- and asked "Bella, is it true what Renesmee saw between you and Jacob?" She immediately responded "Yes, Edward, it's true, but we wanted to wait until the trip to tell you about it. I knew that you wouldn't take it well." I just couldn't listen anymore. I felt each word stab into my heart as she spoke them out loud. I just simply said "That's all I wanted to know. Goodbye Bella. "And I hung up the phone and threw it in the garbage.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

We didn't know how much Renesmee overheard from our conversation and I felt terrible that the surprise would be ruined. Jacob really wanted to plan for the perfect moment. We hurried to the cottage but no one was there. Then we went to the main house only to find Carlisle there alone… Where did she go?

"Hi Carlisle, have you seen Renesmee? I traced her scent here…" It only took a couple of seconds to register-Carlisle was in a state of shock. I immediately panicked. What if something terrible has occurred? "Carlisle, what's wrong? Are you ok? Is Esme ok?" He looked at me unable to form the words. Then Rosalie and Emmett showed up, with Esme following suit-thank god they're ok. But no one knew what was going on. Finally, Carlisle was calm and began to speak.

"Bella. I don't know what just happened, it was so fast. Nessie came in hysterical and crying. She spoke with Edward for a short while and left-very abruptly".

"What do you mean left-where did they go? Why was she crying? Was someone hurt?" I said almost yelling.

"I don't know exactly what happened to Nessie, but from what I was able to understand through their cryptic chatter, she said something about being in the woods, and about you and Jacob. Then something about Jacob lying to her. She used the word "betrayed" I don't quite know. She was showing Edward what she saw and then Edward was almost…almost paralyzed from it, but then Nessie was crying again and wanted to get away. Edward wouldn't let her go by herself so he said he'd go with her and that was the last I saw of them. Bella-what is going on? Jacob what did Nessie mean when she said you lied to her?"

This had to be a misunderstanding. After all, even if Renesmee overheard us, I knew she loved Jacob. Why would she be so upset because he was proposing? I looked over at Jacob who had fallen to his knees. "I was going to propose to her. I thought she felt the same way that I do." Rosalie then interjected. "That makes no sense at all. She came to me earlier because she thought you were keeping something from her. I encouraged her to talk to you about it, but if she heard you were going to propose, I don't know why she would run away. She told me she was hoping you'd be married someday." I knew something must really be wrong, so I immediately tried reaching Edward on his cell phone but the calls were going directly to voice mail. I was freaking out now. What in the world would make her leave like that? Jacob was devastated. I had no way to comfort him. I was as uniformed as he was. He finally broke his silence "What was she thinking? If she wanted to be with me why would she run away?"

A few hours passed. I finally I managed to get a hold of Edward. He sounded off, so detached. He wouldn't tell me where they were or if Renesmee was ok. He only asked me to confirm what Renesmee saw and I said "yes". As I was trying to explain our motives for waiting to talk to him about it, we were disconnected. Or maybe he just hung up-but why? Could he have been that angry over this silly thing? This just left us more confused, not to mention frustrated.

In the midst of all this, Alice marched into the living room with Jasper, demanding to know what had happened. She was clearly as confused as we were. "Bella, did something happen to Edward? We were hunting and suddenly I got these visions of him. Some are so blurry. Others I can barely see him." I asked Alice to tell me everything she had seen, but nothing really made sense. She said she saw Edward at the airport speaking to me and then throwing his phone in the garbage. Then she saw him in the jungle. Finally she just saw him lying on a bed with a strange coloring to his skin. Nothing was making any sense!

Carlisle then broke through the chatter and spoke "Alice, you saw him at the airport? And in the Jungle? That's strange…but it must be-could they be in the Amazon? Did you see Zafrina at all in your visions?" She answered no and that she had told us all she had seen. "I don't know why they would leave before us, but where else could they be? I am going to leave word for Zafrina to call us, maybe she can confirm this."


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 12

Edward's POV

I just now realized 3 days had passed since my conversation with Bella and since my world, and my daughter's, came crashing down around us. After I hung up that phone, we headed out toward the village. Zafrina was surprised to see us arrive earlier than scheduled, but welcomed us with open arms. When she asked about Bella and the rest of the family, I only responded to her with as little information as necessary.

"Ah, my dear friend. I am sorry for the change in plans. Unfortunately, the rest of the family is unable to join us after all. They send their regrets and look forward to seeing you soon." Her disappointment was obvious, but so was her underlying suspicion that there was more to it. She didn't press any further than saying "I was so looking forward to seeing your family and of course, your dear wife. Please send our regrets when you speak with them." I nodded and smiled politely. Knowing full well, that wouldn't happen any time soon.

I felt the pang of hunger for the first time. I had ignored all the signs my body was giving me, in our haste to leave Forks. I needed to hunt. I looked for Renesmee and found her near a stream, Zafrina was seated beside her holding her hand. I began seeing flashes of the memories that already haunted my mind and realized that she was telling her what had transpired just a few days ago. I couldn't bear it. I interrupted politely. "Nessie, dear. I'm sorry to interrupt but I fear we've waited long enough. We probably should hunt now." She turned to me with a soft smile on her face and I realized that now Zafrina was helping her focus on happier images to ease her sorrow--even if only for a moment, I too felt at ease. She then rose and walked over to me. "Ok, dad. I'm ready to go. I could go for some lion---ooh or maybe even a panther?!" I laughed for the first time in a while. "Anything you want sweetie. Let's go." We waved to Zafrina and went off into the jungle.

After an hour or so, we had already caught a wild boar, a small jaguar and couple of large apes. Nessie got the female and I the male. He was feisty and put up a big fight, but I was able to easily overpower him with a couple of leaps to confuse him. His blood was sour to the taste, but I ignored it. I hadn't had this type of primate before so their taste was unfamiliar to me. I looked to Nessie and she was full. So we headed back to the camp. "Did you notice a strange flavor from that last kill? The ape's blood was almost sour." Nessie replied with confusion "No, not at all. Actually I was going to comment on how she was quite flavorful…mine tasted almost human. I guess it's because they are so close genetically." "Interesting. I wonder why the male would taste like that?" We were back at the village hours later. Kachiri and Zafrina were taking turns playing songs on their drums while some of the others danced around. The fire was burning and Nessie and I were feeling rather relaxed considering recent events. Suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. Then it crept through my limbs. I felt dizzy and weak. Nessie saw me fall over. "Dad! Dad. What's wrong…are you ok?" I could barely make out the words, I was buckled over now "I..I…I'm not sure. I don't know what it could be."

Nessie's POV

Suddenly my dad fell to the ground in a ball. "Oh my god! What's going on! Zafrina-Kachiri-please help!" Everyone was there around us. My father was lying there in agony. The next thing I knew he was silent. I was stunned. Zafrina quickly picked him up, brought him to the hut and laid him on the bed. She stopped me in my tracks as I went to follow "My dearest Nessie, it seems your father is gravely ill. Allow us to examine him. We are more familiar with what this jungle is capable of." "No, I have to be with him. What is it-what's wrong with him? I thought Vampires never got sick?!" Kachiri then spoke "Renesmee, our jungle can do things to our kind that happen nowhere else in the world. Let us see what we are dealing with." I gave up, all I cared about was my dad and if he would be ok.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 13

Nessie's POV

It seemed like days had passed, but it was only hours. I had stopped pacing and sat by the extinguishing fire. Zafrina came out of the hut looking very concerned "Nessie, did you father say anything about what he encountered on your hunt? Did he get attacked at all?"

I shook my head "No. Nothing." She shook her head

"I can only assume th…" I suddenly remembered our conversation

"Wait! He did say something. We had killed 2-some type of apes-and he said the male he killed had tasted "sour". Does that help?" It was as if a light bulb went on.

"An ape? He fed on an ape? Was it brown with black and white patches on its torso?"

"Yes, yes! Both of them were. I fed on the female, but I she tasted fine to me." She then sat near me by the fire

"Renesmee, that breed of ape is normally fine for our kind to feed on, but at certain times of the year they are susceptible to a virus-usually through their diet. That virus is poisonous, and can even be deadly, to our kind. We only feed on them during certain months to ensure we don't get exposed."

"But I fed on them too and I'm ok." She placed her hand on mine "but you are not full vampire my dear. You are part human, if the other ape was infected at all, that must be what has protected you."

It took a minute to understand what was going on. My father was sick, a vampire that got sick. Who ever heard of such a thing? "Is he going to be ok? Is there some kind of medicine or cure?" She looked at me for a long moment

"Not that I know of my love. We have never seen anyone of our kind survive this virus." This couldn't be. No. Not my father. My loving, amazing, selfless father. How much more would I have to endure?

"Oh my god. Please no." and I began to sob in her arms.

"Renesmee. My family and I are going to everything in our power to find some way to help your father. He is family, and I know he would do nothing but the same for us. But we must travel to another village to find the man we need to help us. We must leave at once. I will leave Kachiri here with you. Why don't you go to your hut and get some rest. We will be back as soon as we can." I was still crying

"No, I'd like to be with him. I don't want him to be alone." She nodded and walked me to his hut. I collapsed onto the floor next to him. "Oh dad. Please hold on. I'm here. Please don't die on me." I eventually fell asleep.

Bella's POV

Three days have passed with no word from Zafrina. I was pacing back and forth in the living room. "Bella give it a rest for god's sakes." Emmett said. I gave him a look but then I sat down. The phone started to ring. We all jumped up. Carlisle picked it up after the 1st ring. "Hello. Yes. I'm so glad you called. They are-good new…what? I don't understand. Did you say ill? How can that be?" I was now getting very nervous. What was he saying? Who was ill-Nessie? "Yes, I see. Of course. It makes sense. I will be there as soon as I can." He hung up. We all stood there waiting impatiently for him to speak.

It seemed to take a moment for him to gather his thoughts. "It appears I was correct. Edward and Renesmee are with Zafrina and her family. There seems to be a serious problem and we need to go right away. Edward has taken ill. Some type of jungle virus which vampires are not immune to. She is seeking out the medicine man from the other village. He's the only one who's seen this before. We must go immediately." I didn't know what to say. Was I hearing him right?

"Carlisle did you say Edward is ill? How can that be?" I started running around the room with no direction. "We have to go right now. I must be with him."

Jacob yelled "Is Renesmee ok? I'm coming with you. No way I'm staying behind." Carlisle nodded

"Yes, thank goodness, she is fine. Very well Jacob. I'll make the arrangements."

There was so much confusion after that. Alice was sitting at the table with her fingers pressed to her forehead, hoping to see any more. "No I can't see anything. Nessie must be right next to him." Carlisle made some calls and booked our trip. We were all on our way within the hour. The whole way there I couldn't help but wish for the first time since my transformation that I was still human. All I wanted to do was cry.

-


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 14

Nessie's POV

It had to be at least 24 hours since dad collapsed. I slept on and off. I never left his side. He seemed to awaken, but never really became fully conscious. He only mumbled my mother's name a few times and fell back to sleep. Only slightly bringing me back to the reason we were here in the first place. _Jacob. My mother. I still couldn't comprehend this._ His coloring had changed. He was still pale white, but his skin took on greenish yellow hue.

I smelled a familiar scent. Zafrina was back! Then I realized she wasn't alone. I walked out of the hut to see Zafrina approaching and following behind her was the rest of my family. My mother raced toward me and all I could feel was anger. Anger at what she had done, and anger because I was helpless to do anything for my father. I took my rage out on her.

Bella's POV

We seemed to be traveling forever when we finally met up with Zafrina. We greeted each other warmly but quickly. She had already searched out the medicine man from the other village. He was unable to help-was this really hopeless? Would I lose my Edward? We quickly raced through the jungle brush. I could no longer beat Edward in a race, but I was quick all the same. All I wanted to do was get to him. "Zafrina how much further?" She took my hand "Not far now Bella-only a few minutes."

As we approached the village, I saw Renesmee. I bolted in her direction releasing Zafrina who was still holding my hand. I reached out to her breathless "Renesmee! Oh my god. Honey, are you ok? Where is your father?!" She pulled away from me "Get away from me! What are you doing here?! How did find us?" I recoiled from her. I was shocked at her reaction. "Nessie, what is going on? No! You know what? I have no idea why you are behaving this way, but I am not going to do this with you right now-my priority is your father-where is he? I need to see him-Now!" She moved aside. I had never raised my voice to my daughter before today.

I moved into the hut. I saw Edward lying there. He was greenish, and tossing his head around. Was he in pain? I couldn't bear seeing him this way. I always thought of him as powerful and unbreakable. One time, I was the one, when in my human form, that was susceptible to these things-not him. Oh god not him! "Edward, sweetheart. I'm here. Please don't leave me. You promised you'd never leave me." I held his hand and kissed him, then I got onto the bed and put my arms around him "I'm here, love. I'm here."

Nessie's POV  
My mother's reaction stung me. I let her pass and I moved toward my family. My grandmother was the first to reach me.

"Nessie, my dear. So much has happened but nothing makes sense. We are all very confused…especially your mother and Jacob. There is much we need to discuss." I shook my head

"No. Now right now. We need to find out how to help dad. Zafrina, any news?" My grandfather then spoke

"No, Nessie, nothing. We came from the other village with Zafrina. The local medicine man has no cure. But we'll figure this out. I promise." He found a seat at one of the tables. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie, along with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper came to my side.

"Uncle Jasper, you don't need to do that. I'm calm now. But thank you." Aunt Alice turned me around to face her

"Nessie, I couldn't see you or your father. You know I hate when you go off together…you block everything. What is going on? Why did you come here-why did you run away?"


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 15

I looked over and saw him--Jacob was making his way through the group. He looked so distraught. What could be bothering him? Last I saw he seemed elated. On top of the world. Ready to move on with my _mother_--the memory stung me and I felt the bile in my mouth. He moved toward me "Don't even think about it Jacob Black. I do not want to speak to you." He stopped in his tracks, shock spread across his face. Then…anger.

"You damn well will speak to me Nessie. You owe me that-all of us for that matter! What the hell is going on? Why did you leave in such a hurry with not a word to any of us?!" I snapped back.

"OH! Like you don't know! You liar. You cheating bastard!" Everyone's mouths dropped open and they all turned to Jake. I had no idea how to read him right now. He came toward me in a flash and grabbed me by my arms and shook me. I could have easily gotten away had I not been so surprised. Jacob _never_ got physical with me like that.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?! What do you mean _Chea_t?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know Jake. I saw you, I saw you with _her_!" and I pointed toward the hut where I knew my mother had gone. "I saw you propose to her. I heard you say you didn't want to stay friends any longer and that you had to keep it from my father! How could you do this to me Jake? I love you. _I_ wanted to marry you!" I fell through his grip to the ground and began to cry. My hands covered my face. Seconds passed, though it felt like an eternity. Jake knelt on the ground in front of me and pulled my hands away. He tilted my chin to face him. Tears streaked down my face.

"You thought I was proposing…to your mother?" I nodded with my chin still in his grip, then he started to laugh. "Oh, I get it now. You saw us talking behind the house in the woods--You saw the ring?" I nodded again but I couldn't meet his gaze. All he said was "Nessie. You crack me up."

I snapped my head up and screamed back at him "I crack you up?! I tell you I caught you cheating on me, with my mother nonetheless, then you conspire to keep it all a secret…and all you have to say is I crack you up?!" He stood us both up but moved away from me. He started waving his hands in the air in frustration.

"Yes. That's right. _You_ crack me up." And he pointed into my face. "How can you think I would cheat on you? And with your mother? What's wrong with you?! Not to mention what you must think of me. Don't you know me at all Nessie?!" He reached for me gently, locking his arms around my neck and pulling our faces toward each other. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. _I love you_. I have always loved you. I wasn't proposing to your mother. I was showing her the ring I was going to use to propose _to you_. I said I didn't want your father to know yet, because I wanted wait for the right time to ask him permission myself. I didn't want him read my mind before that, so I asked your mother to shield me until I got the chance."

It took me only a moment to realize it as those events passed through my mind again.

He was telling the truth.

I misread everything.

What a fool I was.

"OH Jake! I'm so sorry! How could I have been so stupid? I don't how I got it so wrong. Can you ever forgive me?"

A burst of giggles and laughter rang out from my family, lead by my uncle Emmett "You mean you came all this way because you thought he was going to propose-to Bella-um I mean your mom?" Jake gave him a wary glance and then looked into my eyes

"Yes, Nessie I can forgive you, even though you doubted me, because I know you now realize this was a ridiculous mixup. But it wasn't only me you doubted, it was your mother too…you _have_ to apologize to her." Then my grandparents, aunts and uncles gathered themselves. Grandfather spoke as he approached us.

"Nessie my dear, this has been a huge misunderstanding. I'm so glad this has been straightened out. However, I'm sorry to cut this short, but we still have your father's health to consider."

"Oh my god, dad." I turned to Jake. "He's so sick Jake. He's been this way since yesterday. I'm so scared." He took me in his arms and hugged me tightly. Aunt Alice then interrupted.

"Carlisle is there any hope for a cure? My vision is fuzzy, nothing concrete but I keep seeing a dead ape." Grandfather then turned his face toward the jungle then turned back with a half smile…it looked like maybe he had an idea. I only hope it would be enough to save my father.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 16

Carlisle's POV

"Yes, that's it! Renesmee, do you remember where you killed that ape? Can you lead me to it?" Esme then spoke "Carlisle what are you thinking?" Rosalie then said catching on. "Yes, I see where you're going. It could work." I started toward the hut.

"Zafrina. Everyone. I need to see Edward first. After I examine him, I'll need some supplies. I think I can create an anti-virus from the Apes blood if I can get to it before it's destroyed completely." Nessie looked at me. The pain of the last few days was still evident on her face. "Yes grandfather, of course. I know exactly where we were. Do you think the body will still be there?" Zafrina said heavily. "Carlisle I think your idea could work, but I fear that the jungle may have reclaimed him by now. We must not waste any time." Jake put his large hand on my shoulder. "Carlisle, I'll go back there with Nessie. The rest of you can get the supplies he needs. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Thank you Jacob. I will see you both very soon. Please hurry." I walked to the hut and entered. I saw Bella lying on the bed next to my son. He looked so weak. His skin was a greenish yellow. Bella sat up and walked over to me. Grief was all over her face.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do? He's so sick. I can't do anything for him….I can't lose him Carlisle." I mirrored her feelings. I could not bear the thought of losing my son, my companion, my friend.

"I know Bella. Everyone is working on it now. I have Nessie and Jac…"

"Nessie and Jake? They're speaking-how did that work happen?" I eased her further away from Edward's side and took her hands in mine.

"Bella, it appears there was a grave misunderstanding. Apparently, Renesmee saw you and Jacob in the woods, and overheard your conversation." She interrupted "We knew that Carlisle." I raised my hand in protest to let me finish and she nodded "Yes. We did. But what we didn't know was that she misunderstood your conversation." I paused a moment. "She thought he was proposing to _you_…and that you were trying to keep that from Edward."

Bella sat in the chair in the corner. "I don't understand. Are you telling me my own daughter thought I was running off to marry her boyfriend?" She looked enraged but composed herself trying not to disturb Edward. I nodded.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." She paused. "Huh. Me and Jacob getting married? I mean maybe once a lifetime ago that would seem plausible but now…ludicrous. How could she think I would do something like that to my own daughter? To Edward? That Jake would? Boy is SHE going to get a scold…" then a rush of panic hit her "Wait! Oh Carlisle! I just realized. If Nessie thought those things, then Edward must have believed them as well, or why else would he have come with her and sound so awful on the phone…and why he hung up?" I realized what she was saying. How would she convince Edward he was mistaken if he never woke up? I had no answer for that but I said

"Bella we're doing everything we can. As I was saying, Nessie and Jake are going to find the body of the ape he fed on. I may be able to create an antidote for him from the blood. They should be back very soon. We will save him, I promise. If it's the last thing I do."


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

Carlisle worked all afternoon on setting up a small lab, with everyone's help. We were just waiting for Renesmee and Jacob to return with the remains of the ape so Carlisle could start developing a serum. I didn't want to leave Edward's side, he looked so weak. I was afraid he wouldn't last the night. Emmet and Jasper came in the hut and I could tell they wanted some time alone with their brother, so I went outside. I needed to vent, I needed to talk to someone. I felt such anguish and at the same time such anger, that I thought I was going to go explode. Rosalie and Alice were just outside. I asked them to walk with me.

We walked along the small path and found a place to sit. Alice was rubbing my back trying to comfort me. "Bella, how are you holding up? Don't worry, I know Carlisle, I may not be able to "see it" but I know he'll save Edward." I shook my head "Alice, I'm a wreck about this. I don't think I could stand to lose him. Not this way. And what _if_ something happens and he never knows that all this was a misunderstanding?" Rose leaned in "Bella, Alice is right, he will be fine. He HAS to be. And once Edward is better, he'll know everything and then we can go home and forget that any of this ever happened."

"Rosalie, how can you say that? This is a HUGE misunderstanding. IF he survives this. I'm not sure about us."

They both looked at me, mouths open, not sure what to say. Then Alice spoke "Bella, you know you don't mean that. I've seen your future and Edward is in it."

"Alice, that may end up true, but who knows right now. I can't get this feeling out of my head. For one thing, I just don't understand how my own daughter can doubt me like that. Why would she think that I would ever hurt her? Ever since I knew I was pregnant, all I did was fight for her, for us to be together. When everyone thought it was a mistake to keep her, I fought for us. When she was breaking every bone in my fragile human body, I fought for us. She and Edward are the reason for my existence. Doesn't she know that? And doesn't Edward remember what I sacrificed for him? After everything we have been through. I mean, even before I knew what he was, I wanted to be with him. Doesn't he know how much I love him?" Rose hugged me close to her side.

"Bella, we all know how much you love them. I know Edward feels the same for you. I just think sometimes, although we're not human, our human emotions can get the better of us. Don't forget. Your daughter is part human…part you…and you had doubts in the beginning. Don't you think maybe she's in that same place now?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I guess I can understand Nessie's reactions to an extent, but Edward's? It just seems that like this has happened before. Every time things get truly difficult, he leaves me. Is this how eternity is going to be with him-full of doubt? Maybe love is just not enough to get us through this? I don't know, but I do know that I can't go through this over and over again."

I had been ranting so much that I didn't notice that now both Rosalie and Alice were holding my hands trying to sooth me. Alice then said "Bella, you have to know that my brother has an intense and almost twisted way of loving you. Sometimes he has no control over his insecurities." I interrupted,

"Come on Alice that is really a poor excuse at this point in our lives, love should make him trust me. We've know each other long enough to know that he can talk to me if something is wrong. Our love should make him know better than to help my daughter run away from home without an explanation." I was surprised to look up and see Alice concentrating on something. I was just about to ask her what it was when we overheard a small commotion close to the hut. Jacob and Nessie were back. We ran towards it, each one of us, still thinking the worst but praying for the best. Carlisle immediately began his work in the lab. There was no time to waste, every minute mattered.

I felt someone approach me from behind she gave me a gentle hug. I knew it was Renesmee, but I didn't turn around. I realized I didn't feel angry at Renesmme any longer. I felt disappointed--hurt. "Mom, I am so so sorry. This is all my fault." I walked away from her and turned, trying to remain calm. "You know what Renesmee? I won't even pretend to make _you_ feel better. How could you ever think that I would hurt you like that? That I-I would lie and betray you-your father for that matter? I am your mother for god sakes! I would do anything for you. I love you. And how dare you run away from home without a word?"

"Mom, I talked to Jacob-he explained everything. And as soon as daddy gets better, we'll tell him what a horrible mistake it all was."

"Hah, and do you really think that is going to be it? Do you really think there will be no other consequences for you? First of all, your sweet little life will not be the same." She interrupted me "Oh Mom, I know, but when I get married…" I stopped her.

"Just you wait one minute young lady. You can't possibly think you are getting married anytime soon? No way. You need to think about your behavior." She tried to protest but I kept going "Let me tell you some of the consequences of your actions. You used to come and go as you pleased. No restrictions, especially with Jacob because I trusted you. Well, not anymore. You broke that trust. And from what I see you broke Jacob's as well. So now you will have rules. I don't think you are mature enough for this type of relationship, and I am damn well sure you are not mature enough to get married now. If Jacob needs to move to LaPush, he will move-_without you_. You will finish school and you can visit each other when you can. I'm not saying you can't marry him, but I think you need to work on your trust issues before you can move onto a commitment like that. It's obvious, you're still insecure." She sat on the nearby bench as I went through the list of rules. No overnight's in LaPush, if she went to visit, she'd stay at Charlie's. When Jacob comes to visit, no late nights alone in the apartment. At least 6 months of real work on their relationship should do the trick. I knew my daughter was in love with Jacob and I had no doubts about Jake's feelings either. This was only a way to show her that relationships are hard work and just because you love each other, things can get in the way if you don't trust and respect one another.

"And as for our relationship. We are going to have to work on it too, because not only did you break _my_ trust and nearly tear our family apart in the process, you forced your dad pick sides when there wasn't even a battle to fight. And I am going to tell you this once, and only once…I don't care that we have powers and super strength and all of that. Don't you DARE, EVER raise your voice at me or disrespect me like that again. Is that clear?" Suddenly it was very quite. I looked around and the whole family was staring at me. They had never heard me yell at Renesmee before. Emmet and Jasper were just outside of the hut, so I walked towards them. Emmett was snickering quietly. As I walked past them Jasper sent a wave of serenity over me. I mouthed "thank you" as I made my way to Edward's side.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 18

Nessie's POV

I had nothing to say. I mean, my mother never, ever spoke to me that way before. Unfortunately, I knew she was right-about all of it. However unfair some of her "rules" seemed, I knew I deserved the punishment. I can't believe I let my jealousies and insecurities get the better of me. After all this time with Jacob I can't believe I didn't trust him, or his motives. And she was right…I can't believe I didn't trust my own mother. I knew a little about their past as humans, but I also knew that my mother nor Jake would ever do something to hurt me. And to top it all off. I hurt my father. Terribly. How could I do that to my family? Jake walked over and put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Ness, you ok?"

"Uh, huh. Yeah, I'm fine." I said tears dripping down my face. "Jake, I deserved it. All of that and more. How could I have ever doubted either of you?"

"Well, I gotta say Ness, I was pretty pissed off --especially earlier when you told me what you had been thinking all this time." I looked into his heavy brown eyes.

"I know Jake, the thing is I was as ready to take our relationship as far as you were-no doubt in my mind about it. But when I heard what you were saying…NO, you know what? I have no excuse. You may be understanding but I don't deserve it. I was wrong and that's the end of it. I WILL make it up to you Jake, I promise-to all of you."

"It's ok Ness. It will work itself out. I know you're mom, she's mad now, but she'll let up. She loves you….Your father on the other hand…" He let out a chuckle. I smiled. I knew what he meant. When my father wakes up and hears about this, my mom's outburst will sound like she was laughing in comparison…._if he wakes up_. I let Jake hold me. Both of us understanding the undertone of those words.

Bella's POV

"I've got it! I've got it!" I heard Carlisle in the other hut. He was behind me as fast as lightning. The whole family followed suit. I had spent the night in Edward's hut lying by his side. Wiping his face and talking softly to him. Praying for him to hear me and wake up. Now Carlisle was in the hut with us. A warm smile of relief on his face. "Bella. I think I have it. I've tested it several times. I think this will work." He was holding a vial of reddish orange liquid. The serum. "Please Carlisle, give it to him now. I don't know how much longer he can hold on. He spent the whole night mumbling-delirious." Which was a funny turn of events because he always though my nighttime ramblings were so endearing, but now his were a grave reminder of the situation. Oh how I longed for things to be as they were. The family waited in the doorway. I backed away and Carlisle approached Edward.

"I have to bite him to insert the serum. I have no needles strong enough to break the skin. I'm not sure how he will react…it may be painful for him." I nodded and then turned toward the family as looked on "I know Edward loves all of you. But would you mind if I were here alone with him during this?" Esme spoke quietly

"Oh, of course, Bella dear. We understand. Carlisle, _please _save our son." And they all walked out leaving only me and Carlisle with him. I held his hand and nodded to Carlisle to begin. Now, all we had to do was wait.

Hours passed. I happened to look up for a moment and noticed Edward stirring. "Carlisle, he's moving! Does he look like his normal coloring is coming back?" Carlisle walked over and examined him. Suddenly Edward started thrashing and yelling in pain. "No! You can't leave me!...Oh the pain…the pain!...It burns!" He was in agony. It took all our strength to hold him down. This went on for over an hour…then suddenly he was quiet. I leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you Edward. Forever. Don't you _ever _forget that." And I stood up to walk out. "Bella, I told you he may react badly. This just means the serum is working. It has to clear the virus from his system. His color is almost back to normal. Don't worry. It's only a matter of time, I'm sure of it." I smiled at my father-in-law and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you." and walked out the door.

I stepped outside for some air. Not that I needed air, but I needed the space. The hut was beginning to close in on me. His suffering was tearing me apart. I couldn't bear to see him this way. Alice came over to me. The pain I felt mirrored in her face. "Bella, I see him clearly. He's going to be fine. Only another hour and 4 minutes." I smiled. Even thought I knew she was probably dead on, I couldn't help but still fear what Edward would endure during that time. And what would happen after he awoke. "Alice, do something for me."

"Of course Bella, anyth…Oh Bella please, don't do this. He needs you. He loves you." I smiled but shook my head.

"Alice, I…I need to do this. I know he does and you know I love him. But it's the only way I can sort things out. I have to do this for --our future. Please watch over him. You're the only one who can guide him now." I kissed her on the cheek and walked toward the jungle.

Jacob stepped into my way as I reached the edge of the village. "Bella, where are you going?!"

"I am leaving Jake. Please go back to Nessie and the family."

"Wait, I don't understand. Carlisle said Edward is getting better."

"Yes, he is. He will be fine." He put his hands on my arms gently.

"Then why are you leaving? I thought you wanted to see him?" I moved his hands.

"I do Jacob but I can't right now. I still need to sort things out. What happened this last week has wreaked havoc on my mind…not to mention my heart. I'm glad you and Nessie are ok now. But Edward and I have some work ahead of us."

"What, you don't love any more? He makes one mistake and that's it? That's fickle Bella, even for you." And he gave me his famous Jacob smirk.

"Of course I love him Jake! I said I'd love him forever and I meant it. I love him so much it destroys me to be away from him! But I have to walk away for a while. I need time to think. Don't you see, he _**doubted **_me Jacob. He doubted me after all I've sacrificed to be with him. You know about that more than anyone!" He put his head down. I'm sure he was recalling the events in our lives before his love for my daughter was clear. Many of my human memories were fading, but some still stood out strongly for me. I knew how I felt about Edward before I was turned. And I also knew how those feelings became even stronger after.

"Yes, you're right Bella. I do. I also know that I would do anything to stay with Nessie if she needed me like Edward needs you. Are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

"Yes Jake. I'm sure. I need some time away from all this. This last week has been so insane with emotions. All I could think about was if he would survive. Now that I know he's going to be ok. I need time for me. I need time so that when Edward comes to me I can give him the answers he needs. Now, please go back to the camp. Take care of Renesmee and make sure my family gets home safely." I kissed him gently on the cheek and went off into the jungle.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 19

Edward's POV

The scents and sounds around me started to get more pronounced as I was coming to. I felt tired and weak-sensations that I hadn't felt since I was human. I was surprised I even recognized them. I opened my eyes and Carlisle was there. As I glanced around and noticed Nessie also watching me…but I also recognized a familiar scent lingering in the room. _Bella_. Was I still unconscious? Was I delirious? Carlisle placed his hand on my arm.

"Edward. Can you hear me? How do you feel?" I started to sit up and decided against it-dizziness took over.

"Car-lisle. Ness-w-what happened?" Nessie walked to my side and took my hand.

"Dad. Are you ok? Oh, dad. Please be ok." I realized there was panic in her voice and I started to feel my strength returning slowly. I sat up finally.

"Carlisle how did you get here? What happened? Nessie are you ok?" Carlisle checked my forehead-for what?

"Dad. You got sick from that ape you fed on. It had some type of virus. Oh god you were so sick…Zafrina called grandfather. He saved you." Carlisle looked at me. His face was drawn, like a man (a human man) who hadn't slept for days.

"Edward. You were gravely ill-you almost died. I wasn't sure we could save you, it was close, but I was finally able to create a serum to counteract the virus. We were very worried. The whole family is here waiting." I couldn't believe what I was hearing—I had been _**sick**_?

"I remember feeling very odd. There was a lot of pain but I don't remember anything else. I had strange dreams. I dreamt of Bella..." Renesmee nodded

"No dad, that part was real. Mom was here. She was so worried about you, we all were…" The fog was lifting. Carlisle saved my life, wouldn't be the first time. And where was Bella-did she say "mom _was_ here"?"

"Edward, you should rest now. I will tell the others you are awake. It seems the worst is over and you will make a full recovery. You will not take long to heal now…the virus has completely been eradicated." I was so fortunate to have him in my life.

"Carlisle, this isn't the first time you've saved me. There are no words for my gratitude."

"None are needed my son. I would have given you my own life if necessary. I am glad you are ok now." I felt the surge of love I had always known from my father-my friend. I knew I needed to say no more. That just left one thing.

"Renesmee dear. Can you please tell me why I smell wolf?" My daughter then looked at me with a shot of guilt all over her face. She waited a moment, gathering her thoughts, which I could hear of course. "What is going on? Why is Jacob here? What have I missed?"

"Dad, I'll show you, the story is too long otherwise. But please don't be angry with me. I don't think I can take it if both of you were." Both of us? Did she mean Jacob? She touched my cheek and the visions of the past few days traveled through her mind to mine. The pain she felt when she saw me collapse. Bella, she was here. What?! A misunderstanding? _Oh, my love_, you have every reason to be angry with her. Wait, why are you leaving?

By the time I was finished with this walk down memory lane, I felt oddly exhausted. Not from my recovery, but from the emotional events of the past few days. How could I have allowed my daughter to influence me like that? How could I have doubted my wife? The one person I knew in my heart would never break my trust? How could I not search for the truth instead of running from it? I knew my daughter was my first priority at first glance. I couldn't let her leave alone. And what if she did something rash? I couldn't take that chance. Bella had to know that!

"Nessie, can you please bring your Aunt Alice in?" She nodded and left the hut. Seconds passed and there was Alice peeking in. Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Esme, close behind.

"Can we come in?" she said with that cute little smile I always gave in to. "Of course. I am so glad to see you all."

"Oh Edward, we're so relieved you're alright." My adoring mother kissed me on the forehead. "You gave us such a scare." I smiled and addressed them all.

"I'm so sorry for any trouble we've caused you. I now know our actions were hasty and we should have never left like that." Emmett stepped in and slapped my shoulder lightly

"No worries Bro. Things happen. Love does crazy things to people. It'll all work out." I wasn't as sure of that as he was.

"Alice, I know you spoke to Bella…please tell me where she is…and don't block me if you know anything. I need to speak to her." Alice came to my side as I started to get out of bed.

"Edward, please. She asked me to tell you she needs some space. Give her some time before flying after her. Besides you still need your rest."

I knew she was right, but I couldn't help but feeling frustrated and tied down. I knew on one had I needed to straighten this out with her, but on the other I needed to fully recover to be sure I would have the strength to fight if necessary. "Alice, I did a terrible thing by doubting her…and Jacob for that matter. She must be feeling so angry, so hurt. I vowed that I'd never hurt her again, and here I am doing that very thing."

"Edward. Just concentrate on getting better and we'll go home soon. Then we can sort it all out." I agreed and got back into bed. Of course, I wouldn't sleep, but at least I could rest. They all kissed me and left quietly.

I couldn't help but replay Renesmee's memories over and over in my head. How could I have been so stupid to believe my wife would run of with my daughter's boyfriend?! It seemed so ridiculous now. But my memories of Jacob and Bella are much clearer that hers. Mine were vampire memories, hers were human. I remember the thoughts of her that ran through his mind years ago. I remember the things she said and did for him. Of course, I know now he's devoted to Renesmee now-I hear his thoughts about her all the time-_ugh_. I KNOW I was way off base but was I _that_ wrong for giving it just a little bit thought? I just can't keep waiting around. I need to speak to Bella as soon as possible. But where did she go? I jumped out of bed and got changed. I ran out of the hut. The whole family was there by the fire, laughing at something, _I'm sure Emmett was at the crux of that_. They stopped and looked in my direction.

"I know all of you have come a long way for me. You have saved my life and I'm eternally grateful. But now I must save the rest of my life. I need to find Bella and I need to go now." Carlisle walked toward me and put his hand on my shoulder. Jacob and Nessie also got up and joined him.

"We will go with you son. We know how important this is to you."

"Edward, I'm sorry for everything. I only wanted to be with Ness…"

"Shhh, Jacob. It's ok. I know what your intentions were and I am sorry for thinking anything else." Nessie smiled up at me. I appraised my family and friends situated around that small space and smiled. I realized how very lucky I was.

"Thank you. But I must do this alone. I have some ideas as to where she may be. There is much to be discussed when I find her. I will see you all at home as soon as I am able."


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 20

Bella's POV

I can't believe it's only been 2 days since I left my family in the Amazon…and Edward. It feels longer. But then again, anytime away from him felt like too long. We've always had this gravitation pull between us. Why would now feel different? I mean, it wasn't like I didn't want to be with him. I was so distracted with the thought of him dying that I hadn't realized how much his actions hurt me. His life was my priority. Now_ our_ life is once again my priority.

This time to clear my head was a good idea. I was sitting in the living room of our cottage-the one in Forks. I needed to get back to a place where things were good for us. Where we started our new lives together. Not that I didn't love our home in Seattle, it was lovely. But this place…this place was my _home_.

I knew he was here before I heard him. His scent is so intensely familiar to me. I could smell it for miles. "Edward." I whispered his name, but I new he could hear me. I don't know what came over me. The sight of him--his scent. _He was here_. I was overwhelmed. I bolted to the doorway where he stood and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him immediately into a kiss. He responded but then he pulled away slightly to look at me.

"Well, that wasn't the greeting I was expecting." I hugged him.

"Oh Edward. I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried. I just needed to feel you…make sure you were real." I moved away from his grasp and put my hands on my hips. "Despite my reception. You're not getting off that easily." He motioned for us to sit on the couch. I followed.

"I can't say I am disappointed by your greeting, but I knew that would be the case. That is why I came right away."

"How did you know I would be here?" He smiled at me. _That angelic smile I love_.

"Bella, love, please. Give me some credit. I know what this place means to you…to us. This would be the place I would come if I needed to think."

"Yes. That's it for me. But, no, not you. You ran to the Amazon." _How could he not know that I would never betray him? The thought of that still tortured me_. "Edward. We need to discuss what happened. Forgoing all the minute details of this gross misunderstanding…there is one thing I can't get past." He was listening intently. I could tell by his eyes. He reached for my hand and I let him hold it. _I still needed to feel his touch_. "How could you think that I would ever betray you…and with Jacob? How could you think that I would do that to my own daughter?" He pulled his hands from mine and stood up facing the fireplace.

"Bella. I know you see this as a betrayal of trust between us. I can only imagine how you must have felt, knowing what we do now. But I feel you need an explanation for my motives. Only then will you be able to possibly understand where my actions came from." I sat back on the couch

"I understand. Please go on." He turned and came back to sit by me.

"Bella…when you were human, I was already a vampire. I have memories that are vivid in my mind from the day I first saw you. For you, those human memories have faded, things aren't as clear as they were to you then. As a vampire, the things you remember after you were transformed are your clear memories now. You can't imagine how I felt when I saw what Nessie had seen. I remembered the feelings you had for Jacob and how you struggled with them. I saw how much you loved him then. I know--not like you loved me, _or love me_, but regardless of what you said, I knew how you felt about him despite your feelings for me. And more importantly, I knew how _he_ felt about you. If you recall, I was subjected to his thoughts over and over. You can't possibly understand what that can do to someone." He paused and took an unnecessary breath. "I guess what I'm saying is, look at it from my perspective. Although I knew deep in my heart I was wrong for thinking those things. Can you blame me for having some doubt, when it was coupled with the limited information I had?"

"Limited information? Edward, don't you see? It was only limited because you ran away- instead of talking to me first." I had never really thought about the toll those feelings and memories took on him. He _lived_ them and remembered them vividly. To me they were just faint memories, barely tangible. I held his hand, intertwining our fingers. "Edward. I had no idea you had these feelings still. I always thought you knew for certain how I felt about you…regardless of what happened in the past. But did you even give any credence to what I sacrificed to be with you?" He kissed the palm of my hand. That same electricity stung me and pulsed through me.

"Bella, yes. I have. And for the record, I don't doubt you…or how you feel about me. Not now. Not ever again…I…I just saw something that I guess had been in my thoughts years ago come back and haunt me. I should have never let it get to me."

"Edward. What you should have done was talk to me. But you ran… with our daughter I may add. Do you see how that made it worse?"

"Of course I can see that now. And for the record, I wasn't running. I just needed some time to sort it out but _our _daughter has her mother's lack of impulse control and she was ready to run off by herself. Could I let her do that?" I realized he had a point on that too. Renesmee was impulsive. Whether that is from me, we'll leave that up for debate, but she did react more than she thought things through.

"I see your point. I know what she's capable of when she's irrational. Remember what she did when we told her should couldn't drive you Vanquish? I mean she was only 8 years old!" We both laughed at that and then cringed. Remembering how long it took Rosalie to get the parts and put it back together.

"Edward. I see we both have made mistakes in this. I also see that we need to work on our communication. Sometimes just loving each other immensely isn't enough. It takes work to share eternity with someone." I chuckled a little and smiled at him. Realizing I was staring into his eyes for the first time since he was back. I was able to fully see him and his beauty once again. I knew that we were done with this. We could move on and learn from it. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and never let him go.

"Agreed. Work together for eternity it is…..and now how about a little play to go along with that "work"? I hear make up sex is the best kind." He flashed me a crooked smile and when it registered that I understood his meaning. He scooped me up as fast as I've ever seen him, and took me to our room...but his time we actually made it to our bed".

**A/N: It's not over yet…wait for 2 more chapters!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

**Lemon ahead…**

Chapter 21

Edward's POV

I placed her gently on the bed. I forgot how much I loved this cottage-this room. It held such wonderful memories. One thing I didn't forget was how much I loved my wife and now she was looking back at me with nothing but love in her eyes. I was still feeling regret over past events but I was going to let that be for now. I had this lovely creature in front of me demanding all my attention. We had a lot of making up to do and I was going to make good on that. I moved in to kiss her and pressed my full weight against her on the bed. I didn't want her to simply feel my passion, I wanted her to feel the need and yearning I felt for her. Our separation had been too long.

She pulled me closer and twisted her fingers into my hair. _God I loved when she did that_. I kissed her passionately and she was hungry for more. Our mouths explored and delved into each other with abandon. But I controlled my urgency and pulled away from the kiss. I paused to look at her entire form. I wanted to kiss and caress every single inch of her beautiful body. I began to move my way down from her lips to her jawbone and then her neck--leaving a trail of soft kisses along her throat. I tugged a little at the skin with my teeth. She whimpered and arched slightly into me "Oh Edward…hmmm." I knew her by her responses that the fire was starting to burn within her. She pulled me in for another long kiss and ran her tongue along my bottom lip and sucked it lightly …almost sending me into a frenzy. I moved my hands slowly over her body and traced my tongue down to her breasts, following the path to her stomach…her hips. I concentrated on the place I knew made her ache. I let out a groan and the whispered into her ear "Oh Bella, you feel so good." She moaned my name as I reached further into her and caressed her simultaneously. She breathed heavily and then suddenly regained control and rolled herself on top of me. Our mouths met for another lustful kiss. I moved my hands to trace her spine and she began to travel down my body…leaving supple moist kisses in her wake. She moved deliberately and then I felt her take me in. "Oh my…god…Bella." I was breathless. Her hands were entwined with mine as she continued to stroke me with her mouth. I was losing my mind with euphoria. I grabbed her, unable to wait any longer and pulled her on top of me. She smiled a devilish smile and flipped us so again she was on her back. I was gently hovering over her and kissing her –teasing her mouth with mine. "Edward...I need you" her voice now had a sense of urgency as she panted my name again. She pulled me down and wrapped her legs around me. I felt the surge of pleasure burning between us as we became entwined. Our bodies moving to a steady rhythm.

The power of our union was intense. At that moment we were humming. Like a familiar lullaby rocking us, guiding us to ecstasy. Simultaneously we released letting out a cry from our rapture. I opened my eyes and she was already looking at me. Our connection was complete. We both sighed. I smiled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Bella's POV

I never cease to be amazed at our lovemaking. Edward does things to me that I never dreamed could be possible. Each time was like the first time. But this time, it felt like we had an overwhelming and unbreakable bond. The intensity of this moment still had my body trembling from the energy between us. _That is one thing I hope eternity never changes_. I guess what they say is true about make up sex. I smiled to myself. I was watching him gaze out the window. He was so lovely. I could look at him for hours and find a new dimension to his beauty. He turned to me "Hello love."

"Hi…what time is it? What day for that matter?" He raised himself to check over my shoulder

"Noon. But I think it's Thursday." I smiled.

"We've been here for 2 days?"

"hmmm…I think so. Maybe we should consider rejoining the family at home?" I whined a little my face visible with disappointment.

"I know. You're right. I'm sure they're wondering what's up."

"Well, not too much I'm sure. Alice does have some insight remember?" I sat up.

"Oh come on Edward. Did you have to remind me of that? It never stops bothering me…the thought that she can "see" certain things. That, quite frankly, I wish remained private."

"I know. And she respects our privacy. But that doesn't stop her from seeing it. She can't control that."

"I know...I know…well, we had better get this over with. I'm sure our daughter is a wreck by now." We both got up and got dressed. I kissed him lightly on the lips and he pulled me in.

"Now, Mr. Cullen. We have family waiting." He bowed his head in defeat.

"Right. Family." We left in flash and made it back to Seattle before nightfall.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. We've only borrowed them for this story.**

Chapter 22

Bella's POV

We went straight to the main house on the property knowing full well the family would be there waiting for our arrival. We walked in the doorway and everyone in the room stopped in their tracks. Emmett yelled across the room

"It's about time! What the hell took you so long? We've been waiting for days." If I were still human I would probably be blushing. I looked over and saw Jacob and Nessie sitting by the piano. Like her father, she played to help her relax.

"Oh Mom-Dad, you're home!" She ran over and hugged us. "I'm sorry for everything. Can you please forgive me? I know I deserve every punishment you gave me. I promise I'll do anything to regain your trust. Are you two ok now?" Edward hugged her

"Nessie my dear. We know you feel badly. And you will follow all the rules your mother laid out for you. I promise you I will support her at every turn on this. But most importantly…yes, your mother and I are "ok"."

Alice skipped over to us "Well, well, well, look what the wind blew in. Did you have a nice visit up in Forks?" and she winked at me.

"Yes Alice. We did. Thanks. Can we drop it now?" she smiled and bounced back over the Jasper.

"Oh Bella, don't get all huffy. I have some class." Carlisle and Esme walked over to greet us.

"Edward. Bella. We are so happy to see you've worked things out. You are looking as good as new my son." Edward placed his hand on Carlisle's shoulder and held Esme's hand briefly.

"Yes Carlisle, thank you. I'm feeling 100%. Actually better than 100%." He glanced in my direction with a wry smile. Jacob walked over to us slowly-unsure of how he'd be received. Edward spoke in a light tone and reached out to shake his hand.

"Jacob. I owe you an apology. Can you forgive me for my assumptions?" He took his hand and shook it heartily.

"Of course Edward. Gladly. We're family. Right Bells?" I smiled and hugged him tightly

"Yes, Jacob. Always."

Then our family gathered in the living room and began our normal routine. Nessie was playing piano, while Jake admired her. Esme and Carlisle played cards. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were watching TV and Alice was at the computer, probably shopping. I was sitting on the couch next to Edward admiring our family. He grasped my hand and kissed my fingers. "I'm so glad we're home. I missed them." But I sensed hesitation in his voice.

"Me too….do I detect a "but" in that sentence?"

In a whisper, which was just for show, since we knew if the members of this family were truly listening would hear very easily. "Well, Mrs. Cullen, I was just thinking…Nessie is back in school next week and Jacob will be getting settled in LaPush. The house will be mostly empty. How do you feel about taking a little trip?" I leapt into his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Hmmm…a little trip…where?"

"Well, how do you feel about a 2nd honeymoon-we could go back to Esme's Island?" My mind started racing through the memories of those weeks…and then it snapped back to earlier today. I kissed him heartily on the mouth and gently pulled away.

"What a wonderful idea Mr. Cullen. I think we still have some "making up" to do."

**A/N: This is The End. We hope you liked it. We're already working on another story. It should be done soon. We love the reviews and thank you for reading.**


End file.
